


When I Fantasize At Night

by aidennestorm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Hamilton takes a little private time.





	When I Fantasize At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Face_of_Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/gifts), [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



Washington devours him.

He slams Hamilton against the bulkhead, marking his exposed throat with the sting of teeth. Hamilton gasps and clutches at his shoulders while Washington slides a hand over his back, fingers working their way underneath the waistband of Hamilton’s uniform. Hamilton shudders at that hand, broad and cool against his overheated skin, and Washington bites down _harder_.

 _“Sir!_ Please, I need—”

Washington silences him with a demanding, insistent kiss while he dips lower, beneath Hamilton’s briefs, over the curve of his ass, between his cheeks—

Hamilton awakens hard and completely, utterly unsatisfied, jolting at the abrupt ringing in his ear. _“Fuck!_ Cancel alarm!”

The silence is nearly as deafening. Hamilton closes his eyes in frustration; the first time in a week he’s had _that dream_ again, and to have it _interrupted_...

He’s due for breakfast, but fuck if he can meet Washington’s eyes while being on edge like this. He shoves his fingers in his mouth, envisions Washington driving them so far down his throat he’s choking on them. When they’re slick, he wrenches them from his mouth and nearly rips off his pants, taking himself in hand and squeezing just enough on the side of discomfort to stave off the intoxicating rush threatening to overwhelm him.

According to hearsay, Washington is _endowed_ — and Hamilton has been too ashamed and too afraid to sneak anything more than the barest glance at Washington’s well-fitting uniform trousers. _Christ,_ when he’s at his station and Washington approaches him for a status update, Hamilton is achingly aware that Washington’s cock is _right there_ behind a thin layer of fabric, and it takes every scrap of restraint to not drop to his knees on the goddamn bridge and beg Washington to fuck his face.

His hand moves frantically as he imagines it— Washington pulling out his cock, tugging on Hamilton’s hair until pain prickles along his scalp. God, Washington’s cock is so _big,_ enough to damage him, _break_ him. He drags Hamilton’s head down his length, holding him still; Hamilton pushes Washington's thighs in a desperate attempt for air, but Washington forces his cock further into his mouth and groans—

_“Alexander.”_

Hamilton comes with a shattered cry, his pleasure sharp and blinding. It’s only when his comm repeats the summons in a persistent, _“Alexander,”_ that the realization of who’s on the line flashes over him in a mortifying instant.

He fumbles for the switch with his clean hand, smacking it with a little too much force. “Captain?”

_“You’re late, Hamilton. Is everything all right?”_

Hamilton bites back a curse. His come is uncomfortably, awkwardly sticky on his skin. “Fine. I... overslept.”

 _“You, oversleep?”_ There’s a lilt of a smile, of _teasing,_ in Washington’s normally solemn voice; Hamilton’s stomach lurches in response. _“Never thought I’d live to see it.”_

“Hilarious, sir. Give me fifteen and I’ll meet you in the mess.”

_“Excellent. I’ll be waiting.”_

Hamilton swallows around the sudden tightness in his throat. _Just a friendly breakfast,_ he reminds himself. Perfectly...

Friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge fic for two very awesome people, face_of_poe and dreamlittleyo! The rules: 500 words, three prompt words included in the fill. (I received dream, hearsay, and something damaged/damage from face_of_poe.) This was SO MUCH FUN. ^-^ 
> 
> (You can also find me on [tumblr](http://aidennestorm.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
